Black Magic Woman
by Amince
Summary: En los tiempos de hoy, los lobos aún siguen entre nosotros. Pocos conocen la leyenda del libro de la Luna, pero ¿quien es la autora?...


**Black magic woman**

**Capitulo 1 Black moon**

-Tsume, Tsume…-

Solo escuchaba una voz que me llamaba una y otra vez, como si quisiera despertarme de un largo sueño, pero yo no podía despertar. La había perdido, ya había caído en el embrujo de esa mágica mujer mulata.

Ahora no la tengo, pero me gustaría volver a verla, me gustaría tenerla de nuevo junto a mí, sintiendo todo el amor que me demostraba ocultamente, pero solamente la hice sentir miserable, aun sabiendo el dolor que existía en su corazón, destrozado por aquel de cabellos largos.

No puedo despertar. Tan solo quiero dormir para verla en mis memorias pasadas, antes de que todo el dolor comenzara y la muerte nos arrebatara la única oportunidad de ser felices.

Ya no me interesa nada, solo quiero ver a esa mágica mujer, aunque sea en mis recuerdos, para sentir que no la estoy perdiendo en estos momentos…

Ellos me llaman para volver de esta eternidad, pero no quiero hacerlo hasta poder verla nuevamente y darme cuenta de cómo la dejé ir y de por qué no me recuerda ahora.

Déjenme volver a ese día, el día en que conocimos a esa hermosa mujer…

-Tsume, Tsume-llamó Kiba al de la cicatriz, quien despertó muy irritado.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?-preguntó fastidiado.

-Cheza dice que tenemos que irnos de aquí lo antes posible-explicó Toboe con algo de miedo por la cara que puso el lobo gris.

-siempre la niña flor-susurró furioso el de cabellos blancos, incorporándose de inmediato.

-cuidado con lo que dices-advirtió Kiba.

-Kiba, vamos-.

-oigan, parece que allá hay muchos humanos-comentó Toboe, maravillado al ver una especie de circo en medio de las calles.

-siento, como si tuviera que ir a ese lugar a ver algo importante-pensó Kiba mirando hacia atrás, cuando Cheza habló.

-me gustaría que fuéramos a ver que esta pasando allá-dijo señalando al circo de gitanos.

-que estupidez, no tenemos por qué acercarnos a los humanos-contestó Tsume, siguiendo el camino.

-yo también quiero ir Cheza-acotó Toboe tomándola de la mano para dirigirse hacia el espectáculo.

-si , además debe haber comida allá-dijo Hige, ansioso de ver a alguna chica.

-Cheza ¿estas segura que deberíamos ir ahí? Puede ser peligroso para ti-agregó Kiba, mientras perseguía a los demás, dejando solo a Tsume.

-maldición, voy a tener que ir-pensó Tsume.

Así fue como el lobo gris, siguió a los demás, sin saber con que se encontraría en ese lugar, donde habían muchos humanos, celebrando como si fueran felices.

El espectáculo más visto, era el de una hermosa mujer mulata, que tenía unos hermosos cabellos morados y largos, además de una mirada cautivante, que podía dejar a cualquier hombre bajo sus pies.

Todos los chicos, siguieron a Cheza, que se interesó en ir a ver a aquella joven, pero de pronto algo pasó…

-ven aquí gitana-dijo un hombre borracho.

-¿Qué diablos pretendes?-preguntó la de ojos ambarinos mientras era manoseada por aquel hombre pervertido.

-tenemos que ayudarla-afirmó Toboe, asustado por lo que podía pasarle a la mulata.

-no es nuestro problema-aseguró Tsume dando la espalda al espectáculo, hasta que algo interesante sucedió.

-que mujer mas fuerte-comentó Hige, al ver como el pervertido volaba por el cielo.

-esa no es una mujer-susurró Kiba que se acercó hacia donde estaba el escenario para ver a la chica de cerca, sorprendiendo a Tsume.

-no vuelvas a meterte conmigo abuelo-advirtió la de cabellos morados.

-el espectáculo se acabó-dijo el representante del circo, haciendo que todos los espectadores se fueran poco a poco, pero Kiba seguía frente a la de ojos amarillos.

-¿necesitas algo guapo?-preguntó la de mirada penetrante.

-tu no eres una humana ¿verdad?-preguntó Kiba, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, menos Cheza.

-¿de que estas hablando? ¿Qué podría ser yo? Soy humana ¿no ves?-preguntó sumamente nerviosa, tratando de escapar del grupo.

-no lo eres-aseguró Tsume, quien se detuvo a ver a la chica y también se percató de lo mismo.

-no sean ridículos ¿y que soy entonces? ¿Una extraterrestre?-cuestionó con algo de sarcasmo.

-eres un lobo-aseguró Cheza, ante la mirada atónita de Toboe y Hige.

-¡No!-gritó furiosa la de cabellos largos.

-si lo eres, no tengas miedo de aceptarlo-dijo Cheza acercandose amablemente a ella.

-¡no te me acerques! Yo no soy un lobo, nunca lo seré-gritó la mujer tratando de escapar, pero Tsume se puso en medio.

-así que eres un lobo domesticado, que patético-comentó el de cabellos blancos, llevándose un gran golpe que lo hizo caer al piso.

-para ser domesticada tiene bastante más fuerza que Toboe-comentó Hige, burlándose de Tsume que había sido derrotado por una mujer.

-cállate-exigió el de la cicatriz, siguiendo a la mulata.

-no entiendo lo que esta pasando ¿acaso es un lobo o no?-preguntó Toboe.

-lo es y necesitamos mucho de su ayuda, ella es la sombra, pero a la vez la luz-aseguró la de cabellos cortos, haciendo que Kiba fuera de inmediato en busca de la mujer.

Mientras Kiba seguía el camino que había dejado Tsume. Él estaba frente a la chica de cabellos morados, decidido a cobrarse aquella herida que le había hecho pocos segundos atrás…

-¿vas a dejarme en paz idiota?-preguntó molesta la de ojos ambarinos.

-mocosa insolente-.

-¿a quien le dices mocosa? Si quieres pelea, no hay problema-aseguró la mulata.

-no peleo con humanos-contestó Tsume.

-entonces ¿por qué vas a pelear conmigo?-cuestionó la chica, absolutamente convencida de que era un humano como cualquier otro.

-¡deja de ser tan molesta y muéstrate como realmente eres!-exclamó irritado Tsume, atacándola fuertemente, hasta que Kiba lo detuvo.

-¿Qué diablos haces Kiba?-preguntó enervado el de ojos claros, al ver que su compañero de viaje había detenido el ataque.

-ustedes están completamente locos, los lobos no existen-.

-si fuera así, tampoco existirías-aclaró el lobo blanco.

-eso sería mucho mejor-susurró la de cabellos largos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Tsume se sintiera muy extraño, pero no sabía que sensación era, tan solo observó a la mujer y sintió como si se viera reflejado en un espejo.

Por otro lado, Kiba se acercó a la chica y trató de hacer lo posible para que ella se fuera junto con ellos, pero lo único que logró, fue que la joven saltara de un enorme precipicio…

-¡que haces!-gritó Tsume, que había alcanzado a tomar la mano de la mujer.

-déjame caer imbécil, ni siquiera me conoces ¿acaso vas a exponer tu vida por alguien como yo que no acepta lo que es?-preguntó para hacer que Tsume la soltara, sin éxito.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó alarmado Hige, al ver a la mujer algo herida en el hombro.

-déjenme sola, no quiero estar con lobos. Yo odio ser uno, ¡yo no quiero serlo!-gritó desesperada la de ojos ambarinos, siendo contenida por Cheza, que la abrazó para que pudiera calmarse.

-que mujer mas ruidosa-comentó Tsume, irritado con la presencia de la mulata.

-si te molesta, vete, idiota-.

-tiene bastante carácter Tsume, se va a llevar bien contigo-comentó riéndose Hige, hasta que el lobo gris mostró su agradable rostro.

-es primera vez que veo a alguien que sabe que es un lobo y odia serlo-dijo Kiba, sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

-si tu sintieras lo que yo, odiarías con toda tu alma serlo-aseguró la de cabellos morados, haciendo que Kiba se exaltara.

-yo estoy orgulloso de ser lobo, no me compares con tu inseguridad-.

-no es inseguridad, es la vida que ya viví-contestó, sin que los demás entendieran.

-dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó tiernamente la chica flor.

-me llamo…Imiko-dijo con algo de miedo la mujer que no quería ser lobo.


End file.
